Experiment
by Who Am I- You'll Never Know
Summary: I can't remember who I am, let alone your name. I can't remember how I got here. In fact, I remember just one thing. I remember you. Perhaps you can tell me what I'm doing here. Maybe this time you're the one with the answers. Because I'm not. I'm scared. I can't say more scared than I've ever been, but it feels that way. I don't know where I am. Worse, I don't know where you are.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an experiment. I do not know if it will be continued. If it is, I don't know when. I make no promises right now. Updates will appear on my profile page._

* * *

I can't remember who I am, let alone your name. I can't remember how I got here. In fact, I remember just one thing. I remember you.

I remember your hair, covered in melting snow, flakes of white against chestnut brown. I remember your eyes, deep pools of chocolate, staring at me as if I held all the answers in the world. I remember reaching out to you, trying to touch you.

Perhaps you can tell me what I'm doing here. Maybe this time you're the one with the answers. Because I'm not. I'm scared. I can't say more scared than I've ever been, but it feels that way. I don't know where I am. Worse, I don't know where you are. But I know one thing: we belong together.

If I tell you what I can, will you try to find me? I wake up sometimes, screaming, from dreams that this has happened to you as well. That I will never see you again. Please come for me. I don't know how much longer I can survive here.

When I woke up- at least, the first time I remember opening my eyes- I was alone. Completely, utterly, alone. I could remember how to speak, how to write, how to read. But I couldn't remember who I was, how I'd gotten there, anything of that sort.

I thought I'd died. It's silly, I know, but I truly thought I was dead. Once I came to my senses, I realized that there is no heaven without you.

I stood up, and looked around. I didn't feel at all weak or dizzy, which surprised me. I'd been lying on a white bed, and now I looked around at a white room. Completely white. White furniture- a bed, dresser containing white clothing, desk, and chair, white floor, white walls, and even a white bathroom with a white toilet, shower, and sink. The only white thing it was missing was a door to the outside.

I did the sensible thing. I screamed.

Something strange happened then. I've gotten more used to it by this point, but then I was so shocked that I stopped screaming. You see, a boy simply appeared out of midair.

He was very pale, as if trying to match the room, but his hair was black, ruining the effect. He wore a suit- black jacket, pants, and tie, with a white shirt, over a build so slim it was hard to believe he'd ever moved or eaten. His blue eyes studied me as if I were a lab specimen. There was nothing human about him.

"Curious," he said, in an accent that I found hard to understand- I think it was Irish. He tilted his head to the side. "I admit, I did not expect you to wake up so soon."

That answered one question- I had in fact been asleep. Or the boy was lying to me, although I can't imagine why. "Who are you?" I made no effort to soften my words. Whoever this boy was, he held the answers, and I wanted them.

He didn't respond, but kept up his examination of me. He was standing several feet away, but in a room the size of a large bedroom- I remember things like that, although if you asked when I'd seen such a thing I'd be at a loss- I felt that he was uncomfortably close, but I wasn't going to take a step back and give him that small victory.

I wish I could remember if I was always so idiotically stubborn. Did it get me in trouble as a kid? Did it annoy you, or did you like that about me? All those things people take for granted, all that knowledge about who they are and who they were. I have little enough of that now, and I had none then. I was alone, completely. Even in my own head, when I thought I felt that I talked to a stranger. There was no one I knew anymore, not even really you. And it scared me. It scares me so much.

The boy ignored my question. "How are you feeling? No ill effects, I trust?"

I was tempted to lie, simply to burst that bubble of utter confidence, but I decided that I needed all of the help I could get, even if it was annoying help. "Fine." I did not lie, but I did omit. I did not trust the boy, and I didn't want him to know just how weak I truly was.

"As I thought." He had the most annoying smirk on his pale lips, and it took all of my self-control not to punch it off of that smug face.

"Where am I?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." The arrogance was unbelievable.

"Try me."

He seemed to consider it, and when he shook his head I very nearly killed him. "You've been unconscious for quite a while. I don't want to give you too big of a shock."

He was a teenager, a _young_ teenager. I don't know how old I am, but the age difference isn't big enough for him to talk to me like that, as if he were a professional. "I can handle it." I somehow kept my tone even. Whoever the boy was, he held the upper hand.

And he proved it, just a few seconds later. "Can you tell me your name?"

"No." I glared at him, as if I were just being difficult, as I frantically tried to think up a fake name.

Those blue eyes missed nothing. "And why not?"

"I..." It was no use. I couldn't think of anything, and if I was going to get to you I needed this boy's help, however unpleasant a prospect that was. "I can't remember."

It shocked me to hear the words said out loud. They made it real.

The boy raised a thin black eyebrow. That one small motion made me angrier than everything else together. "And you don't consider this an ill effect?"

At that point I lost my temper and began screaming. I'm not quite sure what. I wasn't entirely sane.

The boy took a slight step back from me. I felt oddly victorious. "My name is Artemis Fowl the Second," he said, ignoring the fact that I was still shouting at him.

Isn't Artemis a girl's name? It was the "second" bit that really got to me. And... well, I'm not proud of it, but I snapped. And Artemis Fowl the Second, despite all of his probable wealth and fame, vanished quite hastily, with a newly received black eye.

* * *

_A/N: Well... that was interesting. I will admit here that I have very little idea where this might go. I would like to bring in other fandoms (right now I'm thinking either PJO or HP) if I could continue it, but I'll have to see how that works out. Nothing is definite, so if you don't want it to go in a certain direction feel free to say so._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A__s promised, the second chapter (there were two reviews, not one, in between updates, but it's better than never.)_

* * *

I apologize for ending my last letter so abruptly. Just after I punched Artemis Fowl (okay, maybe I'm just a little bit proud of it) I sat down and thought seriously about what I could remember. When I got to you, I went to the desk and wrote down what had happened so far. I'm not sure how I'll send these, but I'll find a way.

After I finished the letter I suddenly felt extremely tired. So I lay down on the white bed (I'm really starting to detest the color white) and immediately fell asleep. Looking back on it, I suspect that Artemis Fowl had me sedated, but I can't be sure. I don't know anything. I haven't seen anyone since Artemis Fowl the Second, and I'm starting to worry that I never will.

I woke up some undetermined amount of time later. It felt like a long time. To my relief, I could still remember everything that had happened before. My first letter to you still sat on the desk. I don't think it was touched, but I can't be sure. I read it over to be sure I remembered everything I'd written about, and then hid it in the bottom drawer of the dresser, under some white t-shirts. I considered putting one on, in case they were watching me to see if I showed normal behavior, but it's rather cold in the white room. A white cold, to match the room (yes, I know that doesn't make sense, but somehow the temperature was white. Perhaps it was a lingering effect of whatever drug may have been used on me.)

I was getting rather hungry by that point. I was estimating that it had been at least a day since I'd last eaten anything. This seems rather petty, considering that I'm sure there are millions of people much hungrier, but I felt like I was starving. So, to distract my mind from hunger, I did some rather stupid things.

First, I screamed for help. That was stupid because it got me nothing but a sore throat.

Apparently I'm the sort of person who thinks nothing of making random loud noises in empty rooms. How interesting.

Next, I tried to figure out where I was from based on my accent. Guess what? I know nothing about accents. Although- hang on. Color. I'm not British. Probably. That's about the most I know about myself. I try not to think about that too much. I may actually go insane if I do. So maybe that wasn't completely stupid.

Finally, I punched the wall. And it got me... a bruised hand. The wall didn't even look dented. I'm not sure why I did it. I was _really _frustrated.

Do I have anger management issues, or was it justified? I'm still not sure.

So, after doing nothing but injuring myself for perhaps an hour, I sat on my bed and cried. I'm not listing that under stupid things or self-injury because it made me feel a lot better. Except for the complete lack of tissues, so I had to make do with toilet paper, which got all mushy and gross and fell apart. But other than that I felt much better than I had in a long time. My eyes itched, my throat hurt, my hand throbbed, but I was ready for anything.

Did I have always have mood swings like this?

So, when Artemis Fowl the Second reappeared, this time with a gigantic man- more like a house in a suit- behind him, presumably to protect him from me, I barely even blinked. I _did_ stand up, because I was an inch or two taller than him and I wanted that advantage.

"I trust there will be no more such displays?"

Yes, he actually talked like that. I was tempted to punch him again, even if it meant the bodyguard would kill me, but thoughts of you stayed my hand.

I think Artemis Fowl is getting to me. "Stayed my hand"?

I didn't respond. It was quite satisfying to see the barely contained irritation in his eyes.

"I am not trying to interrogate you," Artemis Fowl continued. "I cannot help you if you won't talk to me."

"You haven't seemed overly friendly so far." Something about Artemis Fowl annoys me so much that I can't not snap at him. This probably says something important about my personality, but right now I'm too tired to decide what.

His brow creased. "You have not been harmed."

"No, just locked up with no explanation. And apparently I somehow lost my memory."

"That's no fault of mine."

I lost my temper. Again. "Well I can't know that, can I? Seeing as I can't _remember_!"

The bodyguard shifted slightly, although something in his eyes- dark blue, and utterly focused- told me that he sort of agreed with what I was saying. It made me wonder why he was with Fowl (Artemis Fowl is rather long to write each time, and I refuse to call him Artemis).

"I may be able to restore-"

"Or implant fake ones?" I felt slightly guilty at the shock in his eyes, but not guilty enough to stop. This kid was far too used to people listening to him. "I have absolutely no reason to trust you. So either produce one or go away."

"You're trying to make me feel guilty for intruding, despite the fact that I am the one in power here," he observed, in this ridiculous tone, like he was a professor or something. "It won't work, but I understand your reasons for it. I will consider how to convince you to trust me."

"If that means you'll leave, then please do." I turned away to sit on the bed, making it clear that I considered the conversation to be over.

Being Artemis Fowl, he ignored this. "You don't remember anything?"

"I obviously remember how to talk." Writing really cannot convery just how sarcastic I was being.

"It would appear so." It turned out that no one could out-sarcastic Artemis Fowl.

"Did you have something useful to say, or are you just going to stand there and ask pointless questions?"

"I-" He seemed to actually be at a loss for words. Sadly, this didn't last long. "You don't remember anything? A specific person, perhaps?"

I thought of you, and I was sure that it was written all over my face, but when I replied in the negative he seemed to believe me.

He sat down next to me. Looking back, I think he was trying to be friendly. At the time, I just very pointedly stood up and moved to the chair. "Are we done yet?"

He took the hint this time and stood back up. "Yes, I believe so. I'll have food sent up."

_Up_. A clue?

I didn't thank him. I refused to be grateful to him for anything. After a short awkward pause, he and his bodyguard vanished, leaving me alone in the white room to think.

So... that was my second encounter with Artemis Fowl. It only went marginally better than the first.

Please come for me. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't want a long beginning note so this will go a bit long._

___About tenses. Since it's written first person present tense about the past, it confuses even me. I tried to make it as consistent as possible. For things that still applied in the present, they're in present tense. For things that are no longer happening, I put them in past tense. _

_I will admit that I do not find writing Artemis Fowl easy. I am simply just not as smart as Artemis is supposed to be. If you think there's anything I could do better, please tell me._

_It just occurred to me that I never specified whether the main character is male or female (if I did, please tell me.) I'm leaning towards female... what do you think is more likely? __I have also not yet said anything about the main character's appearance, except for their height- the Artemis Fowl Wiki says the only listed height for Artemis is 5"5, but I'm not sure when it says this, and so far there's been no clue to when this is set. So draw your own conclusions. :). I will probably say more on that fairly soon. If you have an opinion on the subject, I'd love to hear it._

_And finally... I've had mixed opinions about a crossover. Please let me know what you think in a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Enjoy the chapter, and please rate and review. Oh, and if you have an opinion about the cover, I'd love to hear it. It was a bit of a rush job, so I hope it looks okay._

* * *

It's been a while since I last wrote to you. So much has happened in between. I kept meaning to write, but the timing was never right, and everything looked horrible once I'd written it down. It's hard, trying to tell my own story. It makes me wonder how much of it actually happened, or whether I just misremembered. Sometimes I even think I've imagined you.

You're fading, in my mind. Your eyes are gone, to be replaced by a brown pair like any other. The only clear memory I still have is of reaching for you, and then everythng is blankness. Did you do this to me? I don't feel like you would have. I feel like we belong together. That we love each other. But what if I'm wrong? What if I just made that up to make myself feel better? Please come for me. I'm starting to lose faith even in you.

After Fowl left for the second time, I sat down and composed a long letter to you in my head. I never wrote it, though. Fowl could have cameras in here. In fact, I'm sure he does. These letters are for you, not for him. I don't want him to know about you. He might take you away too.

The food arrived shortly after I'd mentally sent the letter to you. I like to think that you somehow got it. The food seemed a bit fancy- it's so weird what I remember- but it was good. It arrived the same way Fowl does, just appearing on the desk. It didn't occur to me until I was finished that it might be poisoned. I need to be more careful. Someone took my memories and locked me up. Who knows what they'll do next.

It makes me wonder if Fowl is just a hallucination. He seemed so real... as much as any of this can seem real. I keep thinking I'll wake up, and know who I am. How can I not know who I am? How can I not remember the color of my own eyes? I tried to check, but where the mirror should have been there was just a blank white square. Someone doesn't want me to know what I look like. Why not? Who did this to me? There are so many questions, and I don't have even a single answer.

I'm a girl. I know that much, at least. I have blue hair, which leads me to think that someone doesn't want me to know my hair color, which is odd. Either that or I'm a martian. My hair's really short too. Was it long, before? My body seems to be about average. Maybe a tiny bit overweight. My clothing is missing its tags (I woke up in a white nightgown, and I'm now wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants), so I think I'm not supposed to know that either. Whoever this someone is, they don't want me knowing anything about myself.

But why? Why me? Did I do something to them? Did I know something I shouldn't? Or am I just an insane girl with blue hair and amnesia? I don't know the answers, and I don't like how familiar that feeling's becoming. I'm not going to give up. I want to know why I can't remember anything, who Artemis Fowl the Second is, and how I can get out of here.

I thought about this for a long time after Fowl left. I didn't reach any conclusions, but I felt better for having thought about it. When I was done thinking, I slept again (I think the food might have been drugged). I remember waking up a few times, my half-asleep brain hearing voices. Fowl's voice, and a strange girl's. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I remember thinking their voices were unusually serious, even for Fowl.

Could Artemis Fowl be the one who took my memories? He seems to be the one who locked me up here. But why? Who am I?

I was able to get a little bit more information after I woke up. Fowl was sitting in the chair, watching me sleep. It was creepy, but I decided not to hit him again. That might not end well if he had kidnapped me.

"Did you want something?" I tried to keep my tone pleasant.

He shook his head. "There should be a visitor soon."

Not that he'd asked me if I wanted to talk to anyone, of course. I noticed that he hadn't brought his bodyguard. A show of trust? Or were the two fighting for some reason?

"Who?"

He smiled. He really did look like a vampire. "You'll see. I think you'll like her."

Her. So it wasn't just Fowl running this thing. Would a woman be more sympathetic?

"How do you keep appearing like that, anyway?"

He said something long and complicated and scientific. Even if I remembered it all, I couldn't spell it. "Never mind."

He smiled again. He enjoyed knowing more than me way too much. At least he'd tried to explain. Or spouted techno-babble in order to fool me into thinking he'd explained. "I'm rather proud of it. It won several awards."

"You invented it?" Fowl might have been a genius- he'd have to be, to understand what he'd just said- but that seemed a bit much, even for him.

"Of course. It only works within this room, but no one else has even come close to true teleportation." I, of course, immediately thought of how if I left the room I'd be safe. Being Artemis Fowl, he immediately dashed my hopes. "Your room is always being watched, and even without teleportation, I know this building better than you ever can."

A building. I'm in a building, presumably a large one. Possibly in Ireland. With a genius teenager in it named Artemis Fowl the Second. If I ever get this to you, that should be plenty of information. You can come get me, and we'll be together. Except for this nagging voice in the back of my mind, which says that Fowl would never be that stupid.

I stood, trying to indicate that the meeting was over, and also trying to get out some of my excess energy. The room I'm in isn't large, and there wasn't much to do except write, think, sleep, and talk to Artemis Fowl.

Except that a humming noise filled the room just then, and Fowl smiled, looking for once like an excited kid instead of an evil mastermind. "That would be our guest."

The humming was quiet, but still incredibly annoying. "What's that noise?"

"A loose piece of equipment, I imagine."

The humming stopped before I could question him further,- did he mean his machine wasn't safe?, and there was suddenly a child sized something in the room. It was dressed in all black, and mostly humanoid, although its helmet- I sincerely hoped the shiny black object was a helmet and not a head- seemed just the tiniest bit taller than would be strictly necessary. Fowl was grinning. "You should talk to Foaly about that noise. It rather destroys the point of stealth."

"True teleportation?" The voice was female. More adult than I'd expected.

Fowl shrugged. "True teleportation and a bit of magic. Quite brilliant, really."

"I'm not here to listen to you brag, Artemis. This is the girl?"

The woman-child seemed to disapprove of me. A possible accomplice? Although she called Fowl by his first name.

"Yes, this is the girl. Was there someone else you expected this girl to be?"

The woman-child pulled off her helmet to reveal pointed ears. She had a face too, of course, but I was so stunned by the ears that I didn't really notice it. If I see her again, I'll pay more attention so you can identify her. She was definitely an adult, though. "Total memory loss?"

"It would appear so." Fowl got up and moved over to the bed, pointing at my eyes with his finger far too close to my face. I was going to move or scream or something, but then I noticed that the woman had a gun holstered at her waist, and decided to cooperate. "The pupils are intact, see?"

Apparently another identifying feature is that I have intact pupils. How helpful.

The woman leaned her head in to examine my eyes more closely, which was kind of creepy. "Odd. I don't think I can fix this, Artemis. Maybe someone at the hospital can."

"I doubt it. I see no obvious cause."

"Even magic can't restore what isn't there."

"Please, Caption Short." So Fowl wasn't on first name terms with her. Was she some sort of superior? And what was all this about magic?

Captain Short shook her head, and put a tiny hand on my arm. Blue sparks appeared on her fingers, but fizzled out the instant they touched my skin. I was too freaked out to move. "It's no use, Artemis. There's nothing that needs healing here. She's in perfect condition, as far as the magic can tell."

Could those sparks somehow heal? I looked at Fowl, and realized that his black eye was gone. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"There's a scratch," Fowl said. "On her left thumb. The magic should have targeted it."

Captain Short glared at him. I continued staring at her pointed ears, after checking for burn marks on the arm she'd released, and glancing at the tiny red line on my left thumb. "You knew."

"Holly-" So much for that.

"Is this one of your grand schemes? Another 'The Plan'?"

"I was simply-"

"Simply what? Curious? Wanted to know if you could ward against magic?"

"No!" Fowl actually looked wounded. "I didn't do this to her."

"Right, because you have no history of kidnapping."

"Must it always go back to that? I've changed, Holly." He touched a pendant I hadn't noticed he was wearing, a golden coin with a hole in the middle. If he'd changed for the better, what had he been like before?

Captain Short sighed. "One minute, mud boy. After that I report you."

"Thank you."

I was excited, hoping that I was about to find out where I'd come from, but Fowl glanced up and saw me. "Upstairs, I think."

Captain Short looked uncertain, but nodded. They both vanished.

I don't know what to make of this. I still don't know who kidnapped me, or why, except that it was possibly not Fowl. I don't know who this Captain Short is. And I'm not sure I want to. But it all comes down to this: who is Artemis Fowl, and why won't he tell me anything? I don't have any answers. All I know is that he's a genius, he somehow managed to take possession of me and is for some reason keeping me locked up, and he has some very strange friends who possibly have magical powers. Here's the thing about my memory loss- I know it isn't normal for people to have magic. But I can't be sure that it doesn't exist (unlike pointed ears... why do they shock me so much?). So I don't know just how strange Artemis Fowl and Co. really are.

I need to find some way to get this to you. I need to get out of here.

* * *

_A/N: Did I do Holly okay? Also, I know my excuse for not describing her is a bit weak... I need to do some research on that (there are a few points I'm not clear on)._

_Artemis... I'm getting sick of calling him Fowl, and I imagine you're all sick of reading it. :) I will have to figure out how to get them on a first-name basis. But I don't think that was so terrible, in general. A bit more action, more characters, a few clues... not my worst chapter._

_Thank you for reading, and please review. Even if you think it's terrible, all feedback is good. I want to hear from you._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I have a question... we all know just how much fairies swear. :) But this is rated K+, so I'm a little uncertain about it with the implications Eoin Colfer gave about the word (what kind of culture has just one swear word?). I just wanted to make sure my readers were okay with it (to clear things up, what I mean is the made up People swear word "d'arvit" which Eoin Colfer says can't be translated because it would just be censored)._

_And I'm sorry about my description of Holly. I wrote a very detailed one and then I realized that she had a hooked nose and I kept imagining her as Snape, also I wasn't quite clear on her skin color, so I gave up and wrote the one you see below._

* * *

I've been thinking about that scratch on my thumb. I'm pretty sure I didn't injure it while I was in this room, and it was only half-healed- it didn't hurt, but it was still visible. And Fowl knew it was there. So whatever his goals may be, he doesn't stop at injuring me.

Oh, and the most exciting thing has happened! (Oh, and I think I've figured out the mood swings- I don't have any experience to fall back upon, so everything seems very new, and the emotions are escalated. I'm going to try to practice toning down my emotions. So, to start- it wasn't actually all that exciting. See? Emotional control.) What happened was that Fowl's bodyguard appeared, just for a second, and put something BLUE down on the desk. BLUE. Even my food is pretty much white, but now there's something BLUE in the room. It's a pen, presumably to replace the white pencil I've been using. Just an ordinary ballpoint pen with blue ink (BLUE... okay, maybe I can't control my emotions), but it's the first kindness I've seen from these people. It gave me hope.

I thanked the bodyguard, but he wouldn't even look at me. I think maybe he wasn't supposed to be in my room. I hope he doesn't get in trouble with Fowl.

This is a very strange letter so far. The pen has for some reason made me incredibly happy. It's weird, to know that this is, in theory, the first blue ballpoint pen I've seen. I know what they are. I can picture one clearly. I know I've seen them before, if I have no idea where or when. But this is the first time I can remember actually touching one, picking it up to write, feeling the smoothness give way to the scratchy lettering (which is in some foreign language- Fowl seems to be one for little details)... you can't imagine how amazing it feels to run my finger over the lettering on a ballpoint pen. It's small, but it's proof that the world I know of does exist, that there's something outside of this room.

It took me a few hours to be able to stop stroking the pen. As far as I can tell, that is- a clock is another helpful thing that Fowl failed to provide. I finally stopped when my meal arrived- white cheese on white bread with the crusts cut off on a fancy white china plate, which is completely normal compared to what I'm eating now, which is some strange fancy white pasta in a strange fancy white sauce with bits of white things in it. When I finished I tried holding on to my tongs- yes, Fowl aprovided me with tongs to serve my sandwhich with- as the plate vanished, but it simply disappeared out of my hand, leaving me with my fingers curled around empty air.

Captain Short appeared just moments later. "Nice try." She seemed genuinely impressed.

"Thank you." I though that maybe I could win her over to my side. She had sounded like she disapproved of kidnapping.

"Artemis says to tell you that you could have been killed. I think he's just annoyed that you thought of that."

"Would he have minded so much?" I was careful to put just the right amount of self-pity into the question.

Captain Short sighed. "Just... give him a chance, all right?" I met her eyes, rather than her ears, for the first time. She seemed to be about three feet tall- by which I guessed I was five foot something- very athletic looking, with an auburn crew cut over her pointed ears. She had (and has, I suppose) one blue eye, which looked like a smaller version of Fowl's, and one hazel. Her suit was black, for some reason without a helmet, with a holstered gun which looked much slimmer and lighter than what I'd imagined a gun to be. There was uncertainty in those eyes, but also determination, as well as what were most likely feelings for Artemis Fowl that would make it very hard to turn her to my side.

"Why?" This time I made sure to be as harsh as possible. "He's kidnapped me, and refused to tell me anything. Would you give him a chance?"

She looked at me, her expression unreadable, one hand going up to gently touch her blue eye with a long, tapered finger. "I did," she said quietly.

And that pretty much ended my thoughts of recruiting her as an ally.

"Captain-"

She looked startled to hear me call her by her title, but then her mouth twitched into a small smile. "If you will wear a name tag..."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Call me Holly."

I wished I had a name to give her in return. "Holly?" It felt strange, but good, to call someone by their first name. Like I had a friend.

"Yes?"

"Who is Artemis Fowl?"

"I'm not sure." She touched her blue eye again, automatically closing it. I doubt she even noticed she was doing it. "When I first met him, it was in a very similar situation to yours. I thought he was a heartless monster. But now... he isn't perfect, and he never will be. But he says he's keeping you here for a good reason."

"You trust him." It wasn't a question. Either Holly wasn't nearly as intelligent as I'd thought, or there was something more going on here. I wanted to know more about her history with Fowl, but that could wait until she trusted me more.

"No." I could see the shadow of a betrayal in her, maybe more than one. "But annoying as he is, he's usually right and-" she swung around, looking frantically around the room. "Butler, if it's you watching this and not Artemis, delete that right now."

Either she was insane, or there were security cameras. I chose to go with the latter. "Someone's always watching?"

"Yes. It's usually Butler, though, so hopefully Artemis didn't see that. He's arrogant enough as it is."

Interesting. Their relationship seemed quite complex. I decided not to push it, though. "Who's Butler?"

"Artemis's bodyguard." I thought of the giant man I'd seen with Fowl, and decided not to question her further, in case the bodyguard decided he was unhappy with that. I did _not_ want him angry with me. Although there was that barest hint of sympathy in the dark blue eyes, and he gave me the pen...

"What's going on here? Can't you tell me anything?" That wasn't fair, because she'd told me a lot, but I wasn't in the mood to be fair.

"I don't know very much."

"You know more than I do."

She seemed to consider it, then shook her head. "Artemis said not to."

At that point I wanted to kill Fowl. "Do you just walk around all day doing what he wants? Don't you have a job?"

To her credit, she just kept looking at me, perfectly calm. "Yes. I'm currently watching the Fowls."

"There are _more_ of them?" One was already more than I could handle.

Holly looked guilty. "I don't think I'm supposed to say."

"Because 'Artemis said not to'?" I stood up from my perch on the bed, and noticed with satisfaction that her hand went to her gun when I began to pace. She was scared of me. _Good_.

"Artemis Fowl may not be the world's best human being, but-"

"But what? He hasn't shrunk from kidnapping me, taking me memories, and-"

"The memories weren't him!"

"How would I know?" At that point I realized that I was in a full fledged shouting match, which probably wouldn't do much to convince Fowl to release me. I also had the traitorous thought that it could lose Holly her job to act unprofessional. I tried not to care, but it was hard. My life seems to have restarted, and I'd like to do at least one good thing in it. "I just want to know what's going on, okay? You say to trust him, to give him a chance, but no one's given me one."

There were tears- mostly real- streaming down my face at this point, but Holly still didn't give in. "I'm sorry. I really am. If Artemis is lying than I promise I'll kill him. But right now I need to trust him."

"Why?"

Holly shrugged. "Without someone who believes in us, what are we?" It sounded like something out of a self-help book, but something about it was also true.

She vanished. I'm still thinking about what she said. It's true- without someone to prove things to, even ourselves, we're nothing. But who believes in me? Who am I trying to get free for?

The answer is obvious: you. I really hope that's true. I believe in you, and your ability to rescue me. I hope you believe that I deserve rescuing.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. But it's been delayed long enough, so I'm posting it and I can edit it later._

_Some explanation. As you can see from Holly's eyes, this is set after The Lost Colony. What this means for people who don't feel like working it out, is that because I said Artemis's eyes were blue, is that it's also set after The Last Guardian. I decided that it would be simpler than trying to remember what happened in which book and having to derail the original book plots._

_So some of you may be wondering, what does this mean for Artemis and Holly's relationship? One reviewer says that it's "like their relationship before they were friends but after they were enemies". At the end of TLG (warning: if you haven't read the entire AF series, read at your own risk) Artemis has lost his memories because he's basically come back as a ghost in a clone of himself. This brings up interesting questions about why his eyes are blue, because the DNA came from after the eye was magically attached, so it should probably be part of his genetic code, but the book said they were blue, so blue they will be. Holly then basically recites the books to Artemis, which makes no sense, because a) how would she have known, and b) that seems an odd place to start, he had a life before the People. Anyway, ignoring those plot holes, my assumption is that Artemis was able to remember what happened to him with the story to jog his memory. However, I assume that his and Holly's relationship is a bit strained due to his being dead for six months, and their last meeting before that ending in both of them trying to drug the other (Artemis wins). And they didn't have the best relationship before that. So that's why I have them acting sort of mad at each other._

_That paragraph was way too long, so I'm starting another one. I will try my best to stick to the events of the books as the background, but I may have forgotten something, so if something's wrong please point it out becuase it probably wasn't on purpose._

_The chapters so far are my attempt to get a bit of background and stability for my main character before I go into a ton of action. So they're mostly conversations as the characters meet one another. But things should get more interesting soon... and I look forwards to finding out just what's happened to my main character along with you._

_Thank you for reading, thank you so much to those people who reviewed, and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: About the amnesia. It works on what I like to call plot convenience- it's boring if I give long explanations as to why she knows something each time. She knows things in general but doesn't directly remember them. Abstract ideas, not physical objects. So she knows what a chair, or a bed is, but to her she's never actually seen one before, even though she has the knowledge that they're common objects and she must have. She has the knowledge but not the experience._

_I would also like to remind you that I am the only one writing, editing, and publishing these chapters. You've seen the quality of my writing... my editing is even worse (clicking the publish button I can generally succeed at). When it's the same person doing it all, things slip past. Please point out any inconsistencies you see to help me improve this story._

* * *

Life is a strange thing. Take a moment, look around you. Whatever you're seeing, even if it's just white furniture in a white room, think about the fact that it exists. It's hard, isn't it? Seems too strange that something like that could really happen.

But it does. That's the thing about life. You say you can't take it, that if it happens you'll just crumble under the pressure, but then it happens and you do. You endure. That's what humans do. That's how I've survived so long in a tiny white room not knowing who I am. Because there's nothing else to do except just sit there and take it, and when you think it's too much you find out that yes, it can get worse, and the amazing thing is that _you take that too_.

Eventually, of course, there's a rebellion. Eventually cracks appear in the endurance. Nothing lasts forever.

I lasted for about two weeks.

I woke up on the morning of what I believe was the fifteenth day, looked around, and was suddenly hit with the knowledge that I was trapped. We're all trapped, of course. We tell ourselves that we have the whole world ahead of us, and we do, but there's just a limit to the places we can go. We explore, and expand the bubble a bit, and tell ourselves that's freedom. It's not, but it's better than the white room.

I kept calm, for once. I sat down in the chair, and closed my eyes against the whiteness. I would have liked to change, but now that I was sure someone was watching the idea made me feel uncomfortable (yes, I'd changed my clothing during the two weeks. Just not quite as often as I'd have liked.)

"Fowl," I said, folding my hands into my lap in an attempt to keep myself composed, "I know that you have your reasons for keeping me here. I don't know what they are, but I'm sure they're excellent reasons. But I'm really going insane in here. Is there any way I could not be locked up in here without disturbing your plans?"_  
_

Artemis Fowl the Second completely failed to appear. So did Captain Holly Short. And Butler.

What I got was some high-pitched giggling over the speakers that were apparently hidden all over the room. Then the voice of a small child, sounding creepily like Fowl. "Do be quiet. If Artemis catches us he'll take my laptop away again."

Another child's voice, this time sounding sulky. I couldn't make out the words.

"Interference," mini-Fowl said. "It may be malfunctioning."

"Will it blow up?" The sulky child cheered up at the idea.

"Highly doubtful."

"Oh." A moment of silence. "Who's in there? Can he hear us?"

"_She_, Beckett," Artemis Fowl said, sounding both amused and angry. "What did I tell you about coming in here?"

"You didn't," mini-Fowl said. "You just looked at your invisible friend and whispered that you were going to try just not telling us."

Fowl sighed. "Invisible friend? Really, Myles, I told you not to read-"

"Artemis is stupid," Beckett said.

"Indeed," said mini-Fowl, apparently named Myles. "You often speak in empty rooms with no apparent communications device. A woman answers back. Her name is most likely Holly, although there's a .03% chance of error there."

"I'm working on a new communication device. I have so far not succeeded in invisibility. Honestly, Myles, I expected more sense from you." Apparently I wasn't the only person Fowl withheld information from. He seemed more tolerant of the children, though. His brothers?

"I don't believe you," mini-Fowl said.

"Myles, we can argue over invisible women named after plants later. For now, please leave this room."

"Why? Who's in it?"

Fowl sighed. I would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't the most entertainment I'd had... ever. "It's a secret. Now leave, or I'll call Father."

"Father doesn't know," Beckett said confidently.

"Mother does, and you'll get in trouble if she finds out you've been in here." An entire family of Fowls. The thought was terrifying.

"You don't scare me." But I heard footsteps fading away, and then Fowl's voice.

"My apologies. I did try to keep them away."

"So I'm on display for small children now?"

"I did apologize."

I really, really, hate Artemis Fowl. "So you did. I thought someone was always watching."

"Holly was."

I wondered if the boys knew how close they'd been to their invisible woman. "I see. So can I leave?"

There was silence, presumably Fowl finding out what I'd said. "I suppose so, but only to one room. I don't think it would be wise for you to come any farther."

A room I hadn't seen yet sounded unbelievably good. "Thank you."

I blinked, and suddenly I was somewhere else. A small room, with grey stone walls. It was empty, but I didn't care. The stones were all so different, so colorful... "Where am I?" I reached out to touch one. It was amazing, rough and _different_.

"An unused dressing room." Artemis Fowl was suddenly in front of me, his boyguard at his shoulder. "I hope it serves."

It was strange to see him outside of the white room. "It will do for now." I longed for the outside, for grass and trees and the _sky_, but that seemed impossible.

"Good." He gestured, and his bodyguard stepped forwards. "Butler, if you would."

Butler drew a knife, which was _not_ encouraging. I stepped back, but Holly was behind me. The small room was getting quite crowded. I wondered what would happen if you teleported into someone. "It's okay," Holly told me. "Artemis, you can't just attack people. You need to explain."

"I thought it was obvious."

Holly rolled her eyes. I turned back to Fowl just in time to see Butler sheath the knife again. "Maybe to you, Arty."

Fowl looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "I need to run further tests on your magic resistance, to see if you're a danger if I allow you to leave. It will just be a tiny cut."

"No." I crossed my arms to hide my hands.

"Just one small cut. It will barely even hurt."

"You're not coming near me with a knife, Fowl."

"Artemis," he corrected. "And technically it will be Butler with the knife."

The bodyguard sighed audibly. "I don't like this, Artemis. You're scaring her. I'm a bodyguard, not a torturer."

"It's not torture!"

"He's right," Holly said. "Shooting someone, imprisoning them, and telling them that they had betrayed their entire species... now _that_ would be torture."

"There is no excuse for what I did, Captain, but that has no bearing on the current situation."

"You're not doing this, Artemis. You are not cutting an innocent girl who you've already imprisoned."

Artemis scowled. "Fine. Butler, the knife, please."

The bodyguard obeyed, but he looked reluctant. Artemis reversed the knife- Holly gasped in horror as it passed within a centimeter of cutting off one of his fingers- and handed it to me by the handle. It felt strange in my hand. "Please," Artemis said. "It's important. If you're somehow repelling magic, and you're not contained, you could kill the People."

"Whatever that means." I walked towards him, still holding the knife. "Explain all of it, Fowl."

Artemis swallowed hard. He seemed scared, even with his bodyguard there. For the first time I looked past the bodyguard's bulk and saw his age. It might be that I could hurt Fowl before Butler reached me. "I don't know all that much."

"Then tell me what you do know."

Butler saw his opening as I lowered the knife, and started towards me, but Artemis put up a restraining hand. "She's right."

"Artemis-"

"I know, old friend. She won't hurt me." Artemis Fowl was such a strange person. So young, so powerful, so terrifyingly smart...

I don't remember exactly what Fowl said. He talked about the People, of fairies living underground (apparently Holly's an elf), and of the magic they had. He said that I seem to absorb magic on a rather large scale, that Holly had to work hard just to summon the magic when she'd tried to heal the cut. That if I were let out of the room, which had been specially designed to suppress my abilities (but still, you'd think he could do it in color), I might be powerful enough to drain the People's magic and kill them. I looked at Holly at that point, and she did look sick. I hadn't noticed before.

It was all a bit traumatizing. It's not every day you hear that you might destroy an entire civilization just by existing. It didn't sound possible. But Fowl sounded serious, and I'd seen the sparks. I'd seen people appear out of thin air.

"But how did you find me?" He'd told me what sounded like the entire history of the fairies, but he still hadn't told me what I wanted to know most.

Artemis coughed. "You, uh, fell."

Holly was laughing. "He was testing this new teleportation thing- which I should really report to Foaly, by the way- and it backfired and somehow sucked you in, right on top of Artemis. You had a fading bruise- it was healed by the time you woke up- that I tried to heal and couldn't. I felt weak immediately upon being around you. Artemis said it was just a lingering effect of the teleportation and he'd fixed it, but you saw what happened when I tried again. It's worse in here. I can't summon magic at all, and if I stay more than an hour or so I'll get seriously sick."

"So Artemis did do this to me. And why can't I remember anything?"

"I don't think so," Artemis said. "The teleporter shouldn't have been able to do that. I think you were sent to me, so I'd expose the People to you. Your memories were taken so you wouldn't be able to tell me who'd done it, but they missed something."

"Show her the face."

Artemis nodded and pulled a phone out of his pocket, pressing a few buttons. "We tried to look at what you'd seen, but there was just this. The last thing you saw before you lost your memories."

I looked down at the screen. I only distantly heard the phone shatter as it hit the hard stone floor. People were shouting, Artemis Fowl was talking slowly and logically, but I ignored them.

The face on the screen was heart shaped, framed by dark brown hair. There was a sprinkle of freckles over the small pale nose, extending halfway to the rounded ears. Brown eyes stared out of me at it, and one slim finger could be seen brushing a snowflake out of the chestnut hair. The lips were full and red, twisted into a smirk.

It was you.

* * *

_A/N: I suppose it's time to admit that for the first 3 chapters or so I had no idea what I was doing. There were some obvious routes- an alternate Artemis, or the ultimate copout: Opal Koboi. But in the end I chose the one you see in this chapter. I hope you like it._

_Note: It's purposely left open to reader input... and I look forward to hearing it. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: __The beginning of this chapter I imagined as a monologue... make sure to read with emotion! :)_

_It just occurred to me... someone as uncoordinated as Artemis would have a shatterproof phone. ("Artemis," Holly failed to say in the last chapter, "Shouldn't you have a shatterproof phone, considering the sort of things you get into?"_

_"I stole those plans from Foaly," Artemis didn't say, with a complete lack of teeth gritting. "It was supposed to be indestructible.")_

* * *

You.

It hurts. Does that make you happy? It really, really, hurts. I thought I had something. I thought _we_ had something. It was the one tiny bit of hope I had left, that you would come for me.

Did you leave that memory of yourself on purpose? Are you somehow watching, laughing at my pain? Or do you not even care that much?

_You were all I had._ It sounds silly, looking back. The thought of a naive child. But it's true. You were _everything_. I didn't even know you, couldn't even remember you, but I was _so sure_ that you were the one who would save me. I thought we would walk out of here together, build a life. The way I remembered you looking at me, I couldn't imagine that it wouldn't happen.

I don't even know why I thought that anymore. I don't know why I thought that I could be anything to anyone. I don't know why I thought that someone could care about me.

I swear, someday you will wake up alone in the dark and you'll know what it means to have no one.

You might be wondering why I'm still writing to you. The answer is simple- I want a record of my time here, in case my memories are taken again, and I want to watch you read these so that you will understand my pain. I want you to wake up screaming and have no one come. I want you to know just how much I hate you.

Why? Why did you do this to me? All I ever did was trust you.

I woke up, and I saw you. Your eyes, staring at me as if I held all the answers in the world. But it wasn't for me, was it? It was for your murderous plans. Did I agree to this? Was I such a terrible person that I wanted to kill an entire civilization?

No. I don't believe that. I saw how smug you looked in the photo. How happy to have hurt me. _What did I ever do to you?_

I will protect the People from you, if it means staying locked up for the rest of my life. Because _I am not you._ I will not be like you, or Artemis Fowl, or anyone else I've met. If I'm going to sacrifice someone for a cause, it's going to be me. And someday I will throw these letters in your face and you'll know what I've done, you'll know that I beat you!

I am strong. I can defeat you. And I am going to begin by helping Artemis Fowl. I am going to lock myself up in that white room and never come out again. And I will _never_ let anyone hurt me like you did again.

I would have done it. I want you to know that. I was prepared to sacrifice everything to defeat you.

But this is better. I want the pleasure of killing you myself.

"What's wrong with her?" Holly's voice. She'd told Artemis to show me the picture. This was her fault. I reached out blindly, and felt my fist connect with a satisfying _thunk._

There was a noise that sounded like a surprised horse- I think it's called whinnying. "You didn't say she was violent." An unfamiliar voice. I thought it might be you, and I tried to punch it again. Something huge caught my hand.

"We're not trying to hurt you," Butler said. "But we'll have to restrain you if you don't stop."

I didn't scare. I just wanted to hurt someone, anyone. There were a few grunts of pain as I flailed around for a few seconds before Butler pinned me down. There was a tiny prick of pain in my arm, and all was darkness.

I dreamed. I dreamed of you. I dreamed of the life we might once have had. You cried a lot, and right before I woke up you apologized. Dreams are horrible, torturous, useless things, functions of an imagination that wants nothing more to hurt you.

"She's awake."

"Indeed. It will be a few minutes before she truly understands what we're saying, however."

"Who do you think the picture was of? I thought she couldn't remember anything." Holly sounded worried. I wished I could hit her, but my arms wouldn't work.

"Presumably someone she'd trusted, judging from her reaction. She should be able to open her eyes just about... now."

I wanted to punch the smugness (I just _knew_ it was there) off of Artemis's face, but there was another prick of pain and I returned to sleep. If I had dreams, I don't remember them.

"You can't keep her drugged forever."

"Your point?"

"She's _scared_, Artemis. You should be _talking_ to her."

"And what am I supposed to say? I don't know if I can fix this, Holly. I don't even know what's wrong."

Someone-Holly?- snorted. "So you're scared of admitting that you don't know something?"

"No." Even half-asleep, I didn't believe him.

"You can't hide from everything, Artemis."

"I could always fix everything before. _Always._ Even if it seemed hopeless, I always fixed it. But I don't even know what we're up against here. This person is smarter than me, Holly. What if they send someone else? The People will die, and _I can't do anything_."

I struggled to open my eyes, and to my surprise I managed it. Artemis and Holly were sitting next to my bed- they'd brought in another white chair- glaring at each other. My first thought: _they should see a counselor._

Then it all came crashing down on me again. Your betrayal. The fact that I have the potential to destroy a civilization just by going outside.

"Artemis?" My voice was strained, but I wasn't crying. I've decided that I'm done with crying. I just need to kill you, and everything will be right.

He looked at me sharply, and I could see the stress and fear written all over his face. "Yes?"

"You really can't do anything?"

He shook his head wearily. "I've been thinking, and I just don't know enough. This room will dampen the effect, but all it will do is make it take longer. Nothing can stop it. Even the People don't know what to do."

"They're all going to die?"

"No," Holly said. "There are fairies who don't have magic."

"How many?"

I saw the answer in her eyes before she said it. "Not very many."

I wasn't going to let it happen. I wouldn't let you win. And you won't. I won't _let_ you win. "What if I die?"

"Bad things." Artemis reached for his phone, then seemed to remember that I'd smashed it. "The magic-draining effect would be released all at once. Life would be wiped completely off the planet."

"Ah. Not good."

"Indeed."

"So I just remain locked up here and hope we can figure something out?"

"That does seem to be the best solution." Artemis looked... different. Defeated.

"There has to be something," Holly said. "What if N1 were to send you back?"

"The world would end. I've been exposed to her. So have you. It's on us, now. We'll have to impose a quarantine. Why do you think I didn't let Foaly go back? I never wanted any of you to come here. We're doomed, Holly. All we can do now is try to delay it."

"How is this even possible?"

"I _don't know_. But it is. I have not the slightest idea how anything of the sort could have been done, but it was."

"What about the person who did this?"

"Dead." Artemis's voice was emotionless. "I Googled the face. It took hours, but I found a match. No name, but there's a death file."

"Could be faked."

"It's not. I checked. We're _doomed_, Holly!" Artemis paused, frowned, and then added: "doomed, I say!"

Holly looked at me and then him, her face paling. "Artemis, I think you'd better go upstairs."

"Why?"

"_Artemis_."

"No!" Artemis jumped to his feet, looking like he might attack Holly. Something was very, very wrong. "You can't make me."

"D'arvit," Holly muttered. "I should have known. You _never_ leave Butler behind."

"Holly, whatever you're implying..." Artemis frowned again. "Don't."

"Artemis, listen to me."

"No!" For some reason Artemis followed this by tapping his fingers against the bed frame. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._"Just stop. Just stop."

"It's not following the right pattern." Holly looked at me, her mismatched eyes wide with fear, and also something else- irritation? "Exposure to you. I should have known."

"Know _what_?"

Artemis looked at me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? I know you are."

"_What_? Holly, what's wrong with him?"

"Many things," she said grimly. "But mostly..." she sighed, then drew her gun. "Sorry about this, Artemis."

"Are you going to _shoot_ him?"_  
_

"It's not following the right patterns. I have to hope this still works." She pressed the trigger. Artemis collapsed as a beam of blue light hit his chest.

We sat there in silence, me because I wasn't sure what to say to someone who'd just possibly killed Artemis Fowl, and her because... I don't know, shock from possibly killing Artemis Fowl?

Then Artemis opened his eyes, and I knew immediately that something was wrong. They were still blue, but _off_. If I didn't know Artemis Fowl, I'd have said dreamy.

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank people __for their reviews (I tried to do it individually but it wouldn't let me for some reason)._

_And because I can't contact you directly and I think these are important points:_

_1) I am not Eoin Colfer (just realized I never wrote a disclaimer on this... but really, I'm not Eoin Colfer). I am doing my best to write his characters; but it won't be perfect. I would love some tips on how to make them more like the originals, but "a bit different" doesn't really let me know what to fix._

_And to address (again? I don't remember) Artemis and Holly's relationship: this is how I see how they'd be after TLG. Remember that Artemis is basically starting over again, so there will be some kinks. Holly is probably mad at him. Etc. This is how I see it; if you'd like something changed please be specific._

_2) It is unlikely that I will establish much more of a sense of time than I already have. This is because my sense of the timeline is rather distorted, and the whole time travel thing made me unable to even say how old Artemis is (not to mention the clone- in theory at the end of TLG he's six months old at most if you count like that). So it's after TLG, but I'm just not able to do a more complete timeline accurately. I'll try to figure it out, but I can't make any promises._

_3.1) I hope this chapter gave more of an insight into the main character's personality. Remember that she's still figuring out who she is, so her personality might change, and she has very drastic mood changes. 3.2) What exactly do you mean by ability?_

_And I'm sorry, but I don't know how to make the litttle degree sign. So N1 it will remain._

_And yeah... this chapter was horrible. Sorry. I needed to post this and I couldn't think of a better way than the way it ends. Chapters will probably have longer breaks in between from now on so that I can figure out the plot more. I know how it ends, but not quite how it gets there. I'll figure it out, don't worry._

_And if you couldn't tell, that was the AC making a return because I'd written Artemis so horribly out of character in this chapter and I needed an explanation. I counted a lot of the dialogue but not all because it will be just a bit different than in the book (it's just not fun if our main character only threatens the People and not the humans, right?)_

_Please never hesitate to leave honest reviews. I'm still learning to write, and I can use all the help I can get._


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Soon

I realize that I haven't updated in forever, thank you for your patience.

I'm putting this on hiatus for a bit, because I need a break, but I will be back soon. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon with a new update.

Oh, and sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. I will resolve everything when I return.

- WAI-YNK

Edit: I've started writing chapter 7, but I'm still officially on hiatus. I've also had an idea for a new fanfic... you'll see if I ever actually write it (I'm putting this first, I promise.)

I'd like to take a moment to talk about my most recent review.

"Check out the chance to win the topic of this month and how my new contests work! Click to my page! M"

I have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, I can't find a way that this person is breaking the rules. On the other, this is going to get incredibly annoying if it happens every month.

So, I'm going to let it go this time, and I'd like to welcome this user to the site. I hope their idea for a contest works out.

However, I am also going to say that I will cause trouble if I receive another review from this user that is nothing but advertisement. If you're going to leave a review on my story, I'd appreciate it actually being a review. Other things are what PMing is for.

Thank you everyone for your interest in this story.

Oh, and I just wanted to say that if you're looking for updates please look at my profile. I will post all but the most major news there. :)

Edit: I figured that even if I wasn't writing that was no excuse for ignoring reviews, and this was from a guest so I couldn't just PM them. Here goes:

Cookies: First of all, thank you, you made my day. I was excited enough to get so many emails from , and I was incredibly happy when I opened them and saw that they were all reviews. (Side note: did you know they filter out swear-words in the emails? But for some reason not in the actual reviews? For the record, I do prefer it when there isn't any swearing, but I'll deal).

So, for your chapter review. 1) Aw, thanks. 3) Yep. 4) I love watching people go through that stage (mwahaha). 5) "" 6) Interesting... you know, I never thought of that when I was thinking up how they'd feel about each other (I mean, I totally thought of that and I have a great explanation...) I looked through Beta readers and none of them really called out to me. If anyone desperately wants to read my absurd first drafts and edit them, that would be great, though. 7) Thank you for understanding. Yeah, it's hard, I had a lot of momentum for the first 6 chapters but now I just need some time to figure the storyline out. :) I am NOT abandoning this, though, if only because I want to know what happens next to. I'm going to break my "updates on profile only to avoid confusion rule" and say that I've officially put the end date of the hiatus as September. I will have a new chapter posted by early September, no matter how horrible it is (I have several drafts that I don't like but will do, so I can and will promise you guys this).


End file.
